Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, micro USB interconnects are developed which include advantageous like small occupation volume and ease of portability. Therefore, the micro USB interconnects are widely adopted to smart mobile devices, digital cameras, or other portable electronic devices to mate with connecting cables for data transmission or power supply.
A conventional standing-type electrical receptacle connector having USB Type-C connection interface includes an insulated housing, a plurality of first terminals, a plurality of second terminals, and a hollowed shell. The insulated housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion extending from one side of the base portion. Each of the first terminals is held in the base portion and the tongue portion. The front of each of the first terminals is disposed at an upper surface of the tongue portion, and the rear of each of the first terminals is protruded from the base portion and soldered with a circuit board. Each of the second terminals is held in the base portion and the tongue portion. The front portion of each of the second terminals is disposed at a lower surface of the tongue portion, and the rear of each of the second terminals is protruded from the base portion and soldered with the circuit board. The hollowed shell encloses the base portion and the tongue portion.
However, the standing-type electrical receptacle connector is positioned with the circuit board only by the rear of the terminals soldered with the circuit board. Therefore, when the standing-type electrical receptacle connector suffers an impact force, the connector would be detached off the circuit board easily.